


102: "I warned you. He warned you. Your fucking wife warned you."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [102]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Fighting, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Wolves, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	102: "I warned you. He warned you. Your fucking wife warned you."

**102: "I warned you. He warned you. Your fucking wife warned you."**

* * *

“What the fuck happened?” Sam groaned out as he came through.

"You were wrestling Seth. You tried to bite him once he pinned you and Jasper put you down." Jacob stated evenly not even remotely bothered that his former alpha was knocked out by his former enemy.

"Why didn't any of you stop it?" Sam grunted out as he forced himself upwards. It was only then that he realized that he was inside Black's house laid out on the couch.

"I warned you. He warned you. Your fucking wife warned you. But no you wanted to wrestle Seth of all people. Seth who mate was a Colonel in the civil war and you chose him of all people. You had a better change with Alice at least she would have made it more entertaining." Jacob grumbled.

"Or Emmett, maybe even Rosalie. Never mind you did accidently break Paul's leg during training last month and Rosalie is still waiting for the perfect time to get her revenge on you." Edward spoke out loud.

"Alice wouldn't have been as kind as Jasper." Leah called out as she appeared in the doorway of the kitchen staring at the group. "She would have destroyed Sam and it would have been funny."

"She's right." Alice added appearing behind her mate.

"Same with Emmett. He looks like a cuddly bear but he's rip your head off Sam." Embry announced about his own imprint.

"I'm sorry for knocking you out Sam. My instincts took over me the moment you reached up to bite Seth and before I knew it, I had reacted."

"No. I shouldn't have tried to bite him." Sam said. he was still trying to process everything especially with his head hurting so bad.

Jasper open his mouth to apologize more but Seth grabbed his imprint pulling him away sending Sam a smile.

"Next time pick someone more your size because that was just straight pathetic." Leah announced as she picked over her nails.


End file.
